


Things come in waiting

by Kaichoukai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaichoukai/pseuds/Kaichoukai
Summary: “Issei, I love you, and everything about you, thank you for everything, especially these, thank you,” Hanamaki put his index finger and thumb on Matsukawa’s right nipple, giving it a slight pinch and watching his body twitch. They were still sensitive, that was for sure. His other hand took hold of the small chain that connected the two piercings together, “but the chain was also the best decision we made together.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea of Matsukawa and Hanamaki are based off of their versions in the Roost by my dear friend and mother owl Ugg! Please give it a read if you have the time! It is wonderful and very well written! Here is a link for easy access to it~ http://archiveofourown.org/works/6144124/chapters/14077756

It was late night, everyone was tucked away in their beds. There was the light patter of rain outside as a storm began rolling in. The rain could easily be heard throughout the dorm, in every room, echoing down the hallways and starwells. Although most were sleeping, others were not, using the rain as a coverup.

Hanamaki pulled his boyfriend towards their bed, a large grin playing on his lips,” oh come on, you are never one to be shy, besides if you have to muffle your voice you can just use the pillow or my fingers,” he snickered.

Matsukawa closed the door behind him and locked it before sitting on the edge of the bed, “you are calling me? Matsukawa Issei, shy? Oh I thought you have known me long enough and well enough to realize those things do not belong in the same sentence.”

Hanamaki began stripping himself, grabbing onto the bottom hem of his shirt before yanking it up to pull it off, “oh of course, how silly of me. You are my outgoing and ever so diligent boyfriend who is about to be ravished and praised by me, Hanamaki Takahiro.”

Matsukawa made a content hum, taking in the smooth skin now exposed to him, he wanted to just eat him up. He could feel himself begin to salivate just a bit more than usual as Hanamaki strided towards him, craning his head down to press his lips against Matsukawa’s.

Matsukawa’s lips were soft, plush, succulent. Hanamaki could just kiss him for hours and that would be enough to tip him over the edge. Matsukawa put pressure behind his kiss as his hands traveled along Hanamaki’s hip bones, stopping at the bottom of Hanamaki’s back right above his ass. Hanamaki could feel the resting hands but couldn’t be bothered to shake them off as he pushed Matsukawa to lay flat on his back, not breaking the kiss for a second.

Matsukawa let them tenderly kiss for a few more moments until he opened his mouth, gliding his tongue along Hanamaki’s lips, trying to separate them. His actions were answered when Hanamaki opened his mouth up, it did not take long for their two tongues to begin wrestling one another. Hanamaki’s arms quickly going to wrap around Matsukawa’s broad shoulders, pulling him so that their chests were pressed together.

The rain outside was beginning to pick up and Hanamaki finally broke the kiss, pushing himself to sit up on his boyfriend’s midsection,” I think we should do something about that shirt,” but before Matsukawa could reach to pull it off,Hanamaki’s hands were already roaming underneath the shirt, running over a rather toned midsection and eventually stopping right below his pectoral muscles.

How the tides were beginning to turn, Hanamaki was the one eyeing up his prize now, pushing the shirt up and pulling it over Matsukawa’s head. He couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as Matsukawa’s black hair got even more disheveled than it already was. Hanamaki was already thinking about running his fingers through that hair. The texture of it was coarse but not unpleasant.. He also thought about grabbing a handful of it and giving it a nice tug, Matsukawa letting out a noise in response. Hanamaki had his head laying on Matsukawa’s midsection, getting lost in his own mind only to be brought back with Matsukawa taking an ass cheek in each hand and squeezing.

Hanamaki sat up quickly and let out an involuntarily loud yip as a reaction. The two stared one another until Matsukawa could no longer hold his laughter back and burst out with a booming laugh.

Hanamaki blushed a bit and put his hands on either side of Matsukawa,” oh quit it already! If you don’t stop I’l-”

“Go ahead~” Matsukawa interrupted.

Hanamaki felt his heart leap, that is all the consent he needed to keep going, eyes trailing down again to lock onto Matsukawa’s nipples. Though there was the new trinkets that now adorned them. The nipple piercings that he was oh so thankful for. They were finally healed and less sensitive. He put his hands on top of Matsukawa’s pecs and sighed contently.

“Oh really?”

“Issei, I love you, and everything about you, thank you for everything, especially these, thank you,” Hanamaki put his index finger and thumb on Matsukawa’s right nipple, giving it a slight pinch and watching his body twitch. They were still sensitive, that was for sure. His other hand took hold of the small chain that connected the two piercings together, “but the chain was also the best decision we made together.”

Matsukawa had to catch his breath for a second before he felt the chain tug a bit, thus causing him to jerk again and let out a clear moan in response arching his back slightly, the best he could with Hanamaki sitting on top of him,, “dammit…” he felt his cheeks flushing and his pants growing ever so tight. Before he could say anything else Hanamaki had put his head down and taken the left nipple into his mouth, circling his tongue around it, breathing hot air onto it.

The feeling of bucking hips could be felt and Matsukawa wiggling below him, but he was far from done, Hanamaki was just getting started.

Hanamaki took his mouth away, but didn’t stop the toying with his fingers, “you know Issei, they say good things come in waiting.” He clicked his tongue and couldn’t help but thoroughly enjoy the disgruntled look he was getting from the man beneath him.

“It has been….. At least three months, and you are telling me to wait?”

“I mean, you could just tell me what you want, I suppose.”

“Okay I want you to fuck me up the a-”

“No, no, no, that is no good, you gotta be… softer, you gotta say it like you REALLY want it, not just spit it out, that was too brash.” Hanamaki straightened his back before rolling his hips back slowly, he could feel Matsukawa’s erection easily through the jeans he was wearing. Though he did this more to edge his lover on.

Matsukawa brought his hands up to cover his face, really, this was not necessary, but he knew that every time he and Hanamaki were to get down to business, it was a ten step process. “I hate you…. I hate you,” he muttered.

“I am sorry? Would you like to end it,” he yanked on the chain, loving the way Matsukawa’s back arched instantaneously, “here?”

Matsukawa had to regain his voice, his head tilted back, digging into the pillow it rested on, “nnmm….”

“Hmmm?” Hanamaki gave another small pull.

Matsukawa’s hand sprung off of his face to grab hold of the wrist connected to the hand that was tugging at the chain, “e….nough…” He pushed unclenching his jaw which was extremely tense, “okay….” His back relaxed back into the bed and he let out a heavy breath, his cheeks and the tips of his ears redder than ever.

“‘Gunna comply now?” Hanamaki said in a sing song tone, adding a wink in at the end.

Matsukawa nodded slowly before beginning to speak, flinching when he felt warm, heavy hands being placed on his midsection once more.

“So….. What is it that you want my love…?”

“I…. want you to…. Run your fingers all over my body, I want you to… strip me the rest of the way and suck me off… you are the one who caused that and you need to take responsibilit-”

“Bzzzzz, wrong, that isn’t how you get me to give you a blowjob,” he pouted.

Matsukawa was ready to pin Hanamaki to the bed and flip the tables, this was terrible and being dragged out way too long. “I want you to suck me off…. I want you to… go slow… lick… play…. Then suck… you know what I like…”

Hanamaki moved up to kiss Matsukawa on the lips, “see? Now that wasn’t so hard… Now time for your reward~” He shimmied himself backwards and found himself a spot to sit right between Matsukawa’s thighs, the teasing was starting to put a strain on him as much as it was Matsukawa so he was glad that he finally complied and things could move forward. Hanamaki put a hand on either side of Matsukawa’s hips, taking hold of the hem of the pants before slowly pulling them down.

Matsukawa shifted himself to help Hanamaki, who ended up getting off the bed to take his own clothes off after he was finished with Matsukawa.

Hanamaki locked eyes with Matsukawa, winking at him before going back to sit between his legs, his hands scrambling to start giving him a handjob. He placed one hand firmly at the base of Matsukawa’s dick and the other wrapped around his length and slowly stroked it up and down. His index finger eventually moved up to press on the tip, rolling it and playing with it as precum began to form at the top.

Matsukawa tilted his head to the side to look at the window, it had begun pouring out he noted as he felt a great amount of pressure coming in waves and rushing up his spine and coming out as soft moans and airy huffs.

Hanamaki stopped after a few moments and put his face down, blowing a puff of air on the tip.

Matsukawa jerked a bit, his head was somewhere else and this sudden action caught him off guard, “hhH!” he called out in response.

Hanamaki tried not to laugh, opened his mouth a bit more to take the top of Matsukawa’s dick in, swirling his tongue slowly around the tip, the precum taste filling his mouth. It wasn’t the most pleasant taste, but it wasn’t totally off putting per usual. He could hear Matsukawa making some noises but he was off in his own space now, the only thought was pleasing Matsukawa, making him moan even louder.

He pushed his head down a bit more and felt himself getting a little bit more in his mouth than he anticipated. His right hand moving to hold down Matsukawa’s hips which were starting to buck up. Though he didn’t mind when the other got ahead of himself, Hanamaki wanted to go at the pace Matsukawa had asked for, slow and steady. His hand that moved back to the base of Matsukawa’s cock was now slowly pumping it as he bobbed his head, keeping a constant pace between the two.

Matsukawa reached down to put a hand on Makki’s cheek, he just wanted to look into his eyes, see them as he sucked him off.

Hanamaki slowly tilted his head up, eyes half closed, drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth as he took his mouth off, licking up the side of it slowly.

Matsukawa felt everything beginning to rush at once and he couldn’t help the loud moan that left his mouth as he came on Hanamaki’s face. He rode it out, feeling his chest rising and falling rather quickly as he came down.

Hanamaki made a grimace as he felt the liquid on his face, “I didn't ask for a facial you know….” he slowly got up and went for the washcloth on and small chest at the foot of their bed. As he washed his face off he handed a small glass bottle to Matsukawa, “feel free to loosen up as I clean this off.”

Matsukawa stared at the bottle for a second before taking it in his hand. It was a scentless oil concoction the two of them had invented as a lubricant for these occasions. Something slick, for sensitive areas, tasteless, scentless, perfect for the job. Matsukawa twisted the cap off of the bottle and poured some of the oil into his left hand, a bit of it missing his hand as he tipped it back to stop it from pouring out. Though he would have wiped it off he noticed Hanamaki’s eyes beaming excitedly.

Matsukawa adjusted himself, propping himself up against the backboard, spreading his legs.

Hanamaki whistled and set the washcloth down when he was done, “A sight I will never get tired of seeing.”

Matsukawa could feel his cheeks on fire as he rubbed the oil over the fingers of his left hand and then reaching his hand down between his legs.

Hanamaki got closer placing a hand on each of his boyfriends knees, holding them steady but not forcing them into a strenuous or uncomfortable position.

Without another word out of either of the two Matsukawa began to push his middle finger into his ass, it was a bit difficult at the beginning. Those months of not doing another or even a much as playing with himself showed. After a few seconds of slow pushing he was able to get his finger in, wiggling it around slowly to loosen himself up. His head hung to the side, eyes closed, lips pursed, slow groans trailing out with each exhale. When he felt he was loose enough he slid his index finger in.

Hanamaki had seated himself during this time, leaning against the wall the length of the bed was pushed against. He had occupied himself by slowly stroking his own needy dick. He was ready to crawl over Matsukawa, to catch his lips in a heavy kiss while he began to fuck him.

Matsukawa finally inserted his ring finger, his breath hitching at the large unexpected circumference of the three fingers. He eased into it though, and soon moved the three slowly. He felt he was full prepared, opening his right eye to peak at Hanamaki to give the okay. He witnessed Hanamaki playing with himself though, eyes half lidded. “Makki…..” he said airily and in a raspy tone.

Hanamaki became aware of everything again, turning his head and watched as Matsukawa took his fingers out, he slide down so he was flat on his back again, and then used his index and middle finger to stretch the hole open. “Come.”

That was all the invitation Hanamaki needed as he crawled over the other, one hand taking placing on Matsukawa's hip, the other at the base of his own dick, lining it up slowly and then beginning to press it in. Slow, slow, slow he told himself over and over. If he rushed there was no doubt he would hurt Matsukawa.

Matsukawa’s breath hitched in his throat, as he felt himself being spread open. His eyes were shut and he was trying to keep his body as relaxed as he could. He knew that Hanamaki had not pushed in all the way though, but had halted his movement, this gave Matsukawa the time to slowly open one of his eyes, glancing to see why the other had stopped.

Hanamaki had his hand on Matsukawa’s left leg and lifted it so that it rested on his chest and shoulder, adjusting himself for a better angle. He knew exactly where Matsukawa’s sweet spot was and he was going to make sure he hit it thoroughly. He took the moment to run his hand down Matsukawa’s thigh until it transferred to rest on the bed. After this he pushed his hips forward even more, watching Matsukawa’s body lurch in response, “is it okay?”

Matsukawa nodded, moving his hand down to Hanamaki’s, lacing his fingers with it, “it is fine… it is fine just keep going…”

Hanamaki gave his boyfriend’s hand a squeeze and finished pushing in the rest of the way. He stopped here and felt Matsukawa tightening around him. A long moan left his throat in response as well as him squeezing Matsukawa’s hand. “Good….. Good….” he replied quietly. He wouldn’t continue to move until Matsukawa gave the okay to do so.

Matsukawa himself was still adjusting, it wouldn’t take long, but he needed a few moments. Hanamaki was always very patient, very accommodating to him. There were some nights they could both get going right off the bat, but others where they needed to take their time.

Thunder continued to crack outside, lightning bringing large beams of light into the room that lit it up much better than the few candles Hanamaki had lit. The rain had become steady and was not as heavy, but there was still no end in sight for the storm.

A few minutes ticked by and Matsukawa finally spoke up, “okay…”

Hanamaki kissed Matsukawa’s calf that was rest on his shoulder, “you got it,” he adjusted his legs and finally started moving his hips slowly, back and forth at a slow pace. He felt his body becoming a bit overwhelmed, it was heating up. Every time him and Matsukawa engaged in intimate moments, it was always like it was the first time doing so. His body would surge, lean in on instinct and hunger, thirst with lust and desire. Hanamaki picked up the pace over the next few minutes, he was thankful for the storm because their bed did make quite a bit of noise. It was not the newest bed and had been used by the two for various activities multiple times before now. Well worn in to say the least.

Matsukawa’s free hand had reached back, holding firmly onto the top of the headboard. With each thrust the air would escape from his mouth, accompanied with sounds of all sorts. Sometimes the sounds would be words, the occasional encouraging terms. “Makki please…” or “Right there, god yes, fuck….” He watched Hanamaki in the candlelight, a small layer of sweat on his body. He was only more turned on being able to only see bits and parts of his body. Matsukawa was also warm, steam could almost be seen coming off of his chest and stomach.

Hanamaki could feel himself being edged on as he went on, taking a moment to nip at Matsukawa’s leg, leaving a small mark or two on it. He also had taken the time to put his free hand around Matsukawa’s dick, pumping it at the same pace of his thrusts. He was going to make sure that Matsukawa also got that sweet release he craved.  
It wouldn’t take long for the two to climax, it had been months, the two desired one another so much that it would all be over in a matter of minutes.

Matsukawa could feel his back arching as pleasure began to become a little more than overwhelming. He was going to say something but all that came out were loud moans, almost wails. He felt Hanamaki’s hand pumping him even faster so it could get the much anticipated outcome finally. It followed only seconds later as Matsukawa felt himself release in spurts, his body undulating slowly as he came down from his high.

Hanamaki was close himself, pulling out and propping himself onto his knees after putting Matsukawa’s leg down. He pumped his dick vigorously before he came onto Matsukawa’s midsection. Hanamaki marveled at the scene in front of him for a moment as he came down from the moment. He got to helping Matsukawa get cleaned up. He grabbed a different rag than before and used the water to the side to dampen it. After doing so he turned to Matsukawa who was flat on the bed still catching his breath

Matsukawa groaned, "I am going to be sore... even with all the preparations that we went through..."

Hanamaki chuckled and began to clean his boyfriend up, "we can just be lazy in the room all day tomorrow then, the others can deal with us only coming out for food and the bathroom."

Matsukawa nodded in agreement and after he was cleaned up he rolled over and looked outside. The rain had all but stopped and he laughed at the fact that their activities lasted the whole time the small storm was over the roost.

Hanamaki put the towel down and went to slip his underwear back on. He walked over to blow the candles out but before he did he couldn't help but take a moment to just stare at Matsukawa who had his eyes closed and was no doubt beginning to drift off to sleep. The two of them had been through so much together and had seen so much. He was happy to have the other by his side, someone who truly understood him. Though they had been around the likes of Iwaizumi and Oikawa for so long now, they did not understand Matsukawa or Hanamaki like they did one another.

Hanamaki finally blew the candles out and made his way to the bed, crawling over Matsukawa so he could slip in behind him, pulling the blankets over himself before draping an arm over Matsukawa's torso. He got a small grunt out of the other and no more. Hanamaki laid a soft kiss on Matsukawa's shoulder blade and closed his eyes.

With the very light patter of the storm slowly stopping, the two fell asleep, Hanamaki embracing Matsukawa gently and Matsukawa feeling nothing but utter content and comfort in one another's presence.


End file.
